Gatito sexy
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Marinette/Ladybug cree que perdió la cabeza cuando piensa que Chat Noir es sexy.


_Sexy. Sexy. Sexy._

 _¡No!_

 _¿Chat Noir? ¿Su compañero? ¿Sexy? ¡No pueden estar en la misma oración!_

Piensa Marinette al ver una foto de Chat Noir en una revista de modelaje. Nunca pensó que lo encontraría en una y menos como portada. Se quedó en el puesto mirando la revista con ojos desorbitados. Tanto tiempo que el vendedor le pregunto sin amabilidad si la iba a comprar.

Al final la compro y dentro de la misma vio un montón de imágenes que ruborizaría a quien sea. No era nada ver con las fotos de Adrien que se desprende un botones, una corbata desarreglada, un pedazo de piel por acá y por allá.

 _¡No!_

Chat Noir no dejaba nada a la imaginación. ¡Bien! Lo que estaba viendo no era porno. Pero nunca creyó que vería a Chat Noir en esas poses tan... sugestivas.

Estaba roja pasando hoja por hoja. Viendo a su compañero mostrando sus abdominales, s-su bóxer.

¡Ah! Se sentía una pervertida, pero no podía dejar de pasar hojas.

 _¿Por qué se tomó esas fotos?_

Se preguntaba mientras sentía un calor quemar sus mejillas.

 _¿Por qué?_

Se cuestionó. Y esa misma pregunta le realizo a Chat Noir en su patrullaje nocturno.

— No creí que te enterarías muy pronto, My Lady —Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es por el dinero? —Preguntó Ladybug sin dejar que el conteste. Mientras lo miraba, examinando de arriba a abajo y al hacerlo se dio cuenta que su traje era muy ceñido a su cuerpo sexy.

 _¡Agh! ¡No es sexy!_

Se dijo en su mente negando sucesivamente con la cabeza.

— No— Sin decir que aunque no necesitaba dinero. Este era un aporte extra para poder comprar Camembert sin que su padre piense que tiene un problema o dulces sin que él se dé cuenta— Solo quería que te des cuenta lo sexy que soy —Le dijo con una radiante, picara y traviesa sonrisa. _¿Cómo puede estar todo eso junto en una sonrisa?_ — ¿Y lo soy?

Ladybug se puso roja inmediatamente _¿Que mierda estaba diciendo? ¿Sexy? ¿Él? ¿El gato tonto?_

 _¡Sí!_

Su mente gritaba como una lunática. Ya estaba a punto de convertirse en su fanática. Su mente ya estaba actuando como una.

— ¡No! —Gritó contrario a lo que creía realmente.

Chat Noir se sintió desilusionado como mostraba sus orejitas caídas.

— ¿Estás diciendo la verdad? —Le preguntó escrutándola con la mirada.

— Si, ¿Por qué mentiría? —Le interrogó aunque ella sabía la razón de que estaba mintiendo. Simple, ella no podía creer que veía a otro chico sexy. El único que debería ser sexy para sus ojos debe ser Adrien nadie más...

 _¡Nadie más!_

— Entendido, My Lady —Exclamó— Entonces, espera con ansias la próxima semana para una nueva edición.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto sin creer— ¿Vas a seguir sacándote fotos?

Él asintió con una sonrisa.

— Lo voy a seguir haciendo hasta que admitas que soy sexy.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— ¡No lo puedo creer! —Refuto enfadada— Nunca creí que fueras tan egocéntrico.

— No, no, no —Empezó a negar— No es por ser egocéntrico —Admitió y acercándose más hacia ella — Es solo que quiero que mi bichito me encuentre deseable.

Ella se sonrojo de un rojo más fuerte. Si es que se podía más. Y trago saliva sintiendo un hormigueo por toda su piel.

— La siguiente sesión se tratara de trajes de baño, ¿Me pregunto si me pedirán que use una sunga? —Preguntó inocentemente apartándose de ella y poniéndose una mano en su barbilla en pose pensativa. Ladybug se le puso los pelos de punta. Al imaginárselo.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Gritó caótica. Parándose— ¡Te prohíbo que te sigas sacando fotos! —Apuntándolo.

El alzó la ceja desconcertado.

— ¿Por qué? Si me permite preguntar My Lady —Sonriendo ladinamente— ¿No quieres que las damas me vean en esas condiciones? —Ella se paralizo. Había acertado— Debo decirte que eso no es algo por lo que debas preocuparte, porque ellas me verán solo en fotos. Tú eres la única que puede verme de verdad. Y hacer lo que quieras conmigo.

La cabeza de Ladybug. Estalló. Explotó y sus sesos estaban esparcidos por todas partes. Se había desconectado su cerebro de su cuerpo.

 _¿Desde cuándo Chat Noir era así? ¿Era una nueva táctica para conquistarla?_ Y lo peor es que su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que si lo estaba haciendo.

 _¡Me gusta Adrien! ¡Estúpido corazón!_

Gritaba en su mente para que algo al respecto con su corazón que solo debe bombear sangre.

— ¿Y My Lady? —Le llamó de nuevo aproximándose tan cerca de ella que parecía que estaban a punto de besarse— ¿Soy sexy? —Le preguntó susurrándole en su oído. Con voz tan ronca y seductora que ella no sabía cómo aún se mantenía en pie _¿Por qué carajo se levantó?_ Sus piernas temblaban como si había un terremoto.

Ella asintió. Sin poder evitar que su cabeza hiciera su movimiento.

— Quisiera oírlo de tus labios —Le dijo posando un dedo en los mismos.

— Lo eres —Musitó anhelando de que la besara _¿Pero qué diablos?_ — Eres sexy.

Él sonrió mas enormemente y aparto su dedo de sus labios que hace rato lo estaban acariciando.

— Entonces... —Empezó— Este gatito sexy, te va a conquistar.

Con eso dicho él se despidió y se marchó. Dejando a Ladybug con la sensación de que había perdido la cabeza por pensar que Chat Noir es sexy y sobre todo por dejarla con la ansias de un beso suyo.


End file.
